


Perhaps You Were a Fool (Perhaps You Still Are)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fair Folk, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied/Referenced Sex, Not Beta Read, Other, my acct is literally half wow fics what did u expect smh, yes i named my eu oc after varian's sword. fuck u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys





	Perhaps You Were a Fool (Perhaps You Still Are)

"You spat it out."

"I did."

The sprite considers you for a moment.

"I mistook you for a fool. It would seem that I was wrong to do so."

"It would seem."

"I now find myself in the uncomfortable situation of being indebted to you; a human."

You stay quiet.

"I don't like owing people."

"I understand."

She closes her legs and smooths her skirt, then stands.

"Let's make this quick, alright?"

(It's not a request.)

"You tell me what you want, and I will give it to you." She takes a step closer. "But," she says, eyes glinting, "do not think that just because I was mistaken in thinking you were a fool, that you may play me the same way. So-" There's a wicked gleam in the way she looks at you, into you, and through you. "-What is it that you seek?"

You reach for her hand.

"To be like you."

She tilts her head. "Go on."

"To be free," you explain. "To feel the wind in my hair and on my skin."

She leans forward and peers deep into your eyes, endless and dark and brown like the soil you stand upon.

You keep your voice level. "I want wings."

She thinks for a moment. "You seek to join our court?"

Your heart leaps into your throat.

"If that's what it takes."

"What is your name?"

"Shalamayne."

"Your  _true_ name."

"I won't tell you until you agree to do what I've asked."

"Curious."

"How so?"

"You truly are a fool, but you know the powers with which you are dealing. You're clever about the execution of your plans."

"I don't want to be played for a fool."

* * *

 

"Shalamayne?"

You turn to see your former roommate.

"Toaster!"

"What happened to you?"

"I was Taken. I liked it. I decided to stay."

Toaster starts to approach. He stops when he reaches the edge of the path.

"The other biology majors miss you," he says. "We were worried. Your parents are worried."

You admit that you've seen the missing posters with your face on them by the edges of the woods, secured to trees with iron nails that you've found unbearable to touch over the last few months.

"Tell them I'm okay," you tell him. "That I'm happy. I'll consider it a favour, and I'll give you one in return." 

Toaster sighs. Shakes his head. "Alright."

You smile. The wings on your back flap gently in excitement and you take to the air, planting a kiss on his head.


End file.
